THANATOS DIARY ENTRIES
by ReadingSciLife
Summary: TITLE.


December 22, 1994

Dear Diary,

I have met a handsome fellow today. He said his name was Kalona. He had funny looking creatures with him today. He told me they were called Raven Mockers. I could tell he was with Darkness. The other Council members told me to not let his beauty in because it was his way of seducing women to rape. Of course I didn't believe them, I met him in the hallway. He was very nice. He told me that I should listen to the others and keep from him. "but I know you are not seductive at this moment, you are being yourself standing in front of me, at this very second." I said to him. I failed to hide my smile from him. But he did not reply, instead he left to his chambers without a single word.

Thanatos

December 23, 1994

Dear Diary,

I woke up this evening to find a letter on my nightstand. It was from him. Kalona wrote me a letter telling me to meet him in the garden after breakfast. So I left after breakfast to the gardens. I found him and our night was wonderful. We talked (he told me of his possible feelings of love towards Me.), danced, and we shared a kiss together. My first kiss. He was very gentle with me. I could tell he was frightened that he would hurt me. But he didn't. I told him that I now know he could never hurt me as he did the others. He put his hand on my face, fingers stroking my face, he told me I am his first to have fallen in love with. He walked me to my room and kissed me more passionately than the first.

Thanatos

June 28, 1995

Dear Diary,

Kalona and I have successfully made our relationship a secret. He sent me another letter telling me to meet him at his chamber in the last hour of night. He also told me of his plans for my stay. He wants to make love to me there. I can't believe it. I will lose my virginity to him at the last hour of night! I will tell him I love him deeply and that of my obligation to love-making with him.

Thanatos

June 30, 1995

Dear Diary,

Last night was amazing! We made love to each other for hours on end. Unfortunately, we had to end it before dusk approached. I kissed him a good night and left to bathe and change into clean attire. At lunch the council had decided that Kalona and his children leave. I left after the moment they declared their decision. I should have known that my leaving gave them the conviction of my falling in love with Kalona. They retrieved me and they had Kalona locked in the cells. They beat me bloody, telling me he had seduced me, used me, and that he got me in trouble. I was locked in my room, told me that they'll let me out when they think the spell has worn off. –Thanatos

August 16, 1995

Dear Diary,

News has been received that Kalona has been trapped. I wish it didn't happen. I have just found out that I am pregnant. The first to be able to conceive. I must keep my pregnancy a secret and find a way to get away from the council. I know that they will hurt my child. I have approximately seven months until I give birth.

-Thanatos

December 18, 1995

Dear Diary,

I have given birth to my beautiful daughter, even though she is born premature. I wasn't supposed to give birth to her until March. The council knows now. They are angry that I let Kalona impregnate me and that I kept the baby. I hear them talking about taking her away from me from my chamber doors. I won't let them. I am silently praying to Nyx that they won't take my little Maja away from me or harm her in anyway. I need to find a way out. I can't bear for Maja to be taken from me. Maja isn't doing well either. I have her laid on my chest, she is still alive, but she has a difficulty breathing. I fear for her. I keep telling the others that Maja needs a doctor, but they have been ignoring me. I can't lose Maja. She may be Kalona's daughter, but she deserves to live. –Thanatos

December19, 1995

Dear Maja,

If you ever find this letter, I want you to know that I love you. I always will. The Vampyre High Council has forced me to put you up for adoption with the threat of your death as a premature baby with undeveloped lungs. I didn't want to give you up, but nor did I want you to die. I vow that I will find you and take you back. Live somewhere else. I have your original birth certificate with this letter. I haven't much time to finish this letter. To tell you of how you were created who you are.

I love you,

Your mother,

Thanatos

February 17, 2015

Dear Diary,

It has been a month since I have reunited with my first and only love, Kalona. I haven't told him that I gave birth to our daughter 20 years ago. I am on edge as we are tracking down Neferet, as well as I have been looking for dear Maja. I think I may be pregnant again. Though I am not sure. I have a protection spell tonight cast over Tulsa. Kalona attempted to rescue a few hostages. But he has just died in my arms as well as in his own son's arms. I will miss him dearly. I hope that he will know of Maja and the possible pregnancy I may be going through. I wish finding Maja was easier. I am praying that I will be able to live to find Maja after all this.

-Thanatos


End file.
